


What Stays

by roguefaerie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Early season 04, Ficlet, Gen, POV Dean Winchester, Season/Series 04, really not a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26145979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Dean knows where he's been.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 3





	What Stays

**Author's Note:**

> So all this fic means is that I realized I was reaching 300 SPN fics. This is 299.
> 
> ETA: Prompts were open on this fic, but I found a prompt! Fic forthcoming soon and will be #300. :D

When Dean rises from the grave he tastes sulfur for weeks. He tells no one. It’s easier to pretend he has no continuous memory of where he’s been or what’s coming for him. Maybe it helps that the being who raised him blotted out his memory, or maybe he just wants to focus on Sam and what Sam’s done for old times’ sake. 

He slips into the role easily enough, and Sam is right there with the big payoff in the end; he knows his role too.

Theirs is a merry-go-round that will get much worse before it gets better but Dean expects nothing less.

He knows where he’s been.


End file.
